The Other Half
by Shiro no Sora
Summary: Hey, Akashi-san do you know why humans only had one heart?
1. Akashi Seijuuro part

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: General, Romance

Warning: M x M

.

.

.

_Hey, Akashi-san do you know why humans only had one heart?_

_Because when they meet an important person they will understand the sound of two beats on both sides of their chest._

_They were created to complete each other that are why they are called the other half._

* * *

_**The Other Half**_

* * *

**The things I like about you...**

At first I thought of you as Seirin useless pawn who are not qualified enough to gain my attention.

The way you trembled in fear when you were marked the emperor me in the court.

Your cowardice and clumsy side never cease to amuse me.

I like your kindness, you're a kindhearted person that you successfully melted my cold and tight heart.

I like your sincerity, you never tried to taking advantage from me even when I put my guard down.

Before I know it, I am starting to enjoy your companion.

Your laughter alone is enough to make me smile.

Your voice, warmth and scent had sped up my heartbeat. I am happy just being able to stay by your side.

However, I hate the way you make me feel anxious, I the one that always have a full control over my feelings and emotions had crumbled before you.

I hate your straightforwardness; you always tried to intervene with my problem, not caring if you were getting hurt in the process.

I apologize; you always had to put up with all my selfish demand.

I apologize that I am possessive when it come to monopolize you.

The thought of you being with someone else is enough to send me over the edge.

Sometimes whenever this pain had become unbearable I wish that you never existed

But at the same time…

I am grateful that I am able to met and know you.

I am grateful that you exist in my life.

These contradict feelings deep inside…which one is my true feeling…?

You the one that stretching your hand at me with warm smile that had shattered the chain that bind me, the one that taught me the meaning of freedom.

You are now the core of my world, my whole being is revolve around you…

I won't forget…I don't want to forget…this feeling I had…

I am sorry, but may I ask you one last favor?

'Will you stay by my side?'

End of chapter 1

* * *

A/N : Thank you very much for reading my stories. This pairing is probably the only pairing I shipped and had such short encounter and interaction between each other.


	2. Furihata Kouki part

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: General, Romance

Warning: M x M

.

.

.

.

_Hey, Akashi-san, you know what? I think I had found my Other Half_

_._

* * *

_**The Other Half**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The things I like about you Pt.2…**

At first the sound of your name had sent chill of fear down my spine. You look so high and mighty above there.

All of your being had intimidated me to the very core back then.

I always thought of you as an unreachable being and we would never stand on the same ground.

Now that you're here with me, it feels like a dream.

I love the spoiled ans selfish side you only show to me everytime we were alone.

I love whenever your face became red and you tried hard to cover it.

I love the sound when your heart beating so fast.

I love the warm and fuzzy feeling spreading inside me whenever I saw you smiling.

However, I hate the way you always depend on yourself.

I hate the way you thought that you need to be strong all the times no matter how much pain you suffered.

At the same time I also hate my weakness.

I wish I can be more reliable so I can become someone you can depend on.

I used to feared your anger, but now it simply _hurt_ to see your expression darkened with a frown because it doesn't suit you at all.

I want to be a stronger person so I can be the one that lift the burdens away from your shoulder.

I am sorry for my lack of confidence…

I don't have a dashing style, above average looks, an amazing talent or even eccentric taste but still you manage to notice someone as ordinary as me.

That somewhat make me feel special…

I am sorry but will you forgive this selfish request?

' Can I stay by your side?'

* * *

End

* * *

A/N : This story is inspired by Radwimps song Order Made, I have use some of the lyrics in the fic.


End file.
